


Baby Talk

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [69]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Family, Gen, Kids, Parenthood, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is determined to get his fifth child to say 'Daddy' as their first word, since he failed with his first four</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is un beta-ed.  
> Apologies for any mistakes  
> The Avengers belong to Marvel
> 
>  **And just for clarity:**  
>  Clint & Natasha have Evelyn, Elijah & Henry, Alexis and Cecelia.  
> Tony & Pepper have Jacob and Oliver.
> 
>  
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 9, Elijah, Henry & Jacob are 6, Oliver is 2, Alexis is 1, and Cecelia is 10 months old**

When Cecelia had been born Clint was determined to make sure her first word was ‘Dada’

Evelyn had taken forever to say it. 

Elijah and Henry’s first words were ‘brudder’, they continued to call each other this until they were three, and their second word was ‘mine’.

Alexis had followed her older sister and said ‘Mama’ first; at least her second word was ‘Dada’, which is much closer than he got with their other kids.

Clint was acutely aware that Cecelia would probably be his last baby and he was desperate for at least one of his children so say his name first. 

Though he was pleased that Oliver had managed to say ‘Clin’ before he had managed to say ‘Dada’, not that Tony admitted to that; but Pepper told him secretly when he’d been upset Alexis had said ‘Mama’ first. Clint often teased Tony about this fact, but in turn Tony reminded him that Evelyn had said Pepper's name before she'd said 'Daddy'

 

When Cecelia was almost eleven months old, just two months before Alexis’ second birthday; Natasha went on a mission and got shot. A lot...

A prompt evacuation (provided by Tony when SHIELD totally messed the whole thing up) meant she reached medical before she bled out. Her recovery was slower than normal and she was frustrated, fed up with the fluorescent lights and clinical smell of the hospital wing; she ripped several stitches while threatening various staff members trying to get herself released early which caused her to develop an infection which fast developed into sepsis. At this point she had no choice but to stay in the medical bay until she improved. Clint brought the kids to visit every day until she was starting to get better.

When she finally returned home Cecelia had already uttered her first word; ‘Dada’. Cecelia was much more of a Daddys-girl than her older sisters; and Clint was so excited and proud that Natasha couldn’t help but smile. Cecelia’s second word was ‘Mama’, followed closely by ‘Ev’ and ‘Ryba’ (the Russian word for fish and the name she gave to her stuffed dolphin). 

Between Alexis and Oliver running around and chatting away and Cecelia learning to talk, it was getting increasingly difficult to find somewhere peaceful in the tower.


End file.
